Hello
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: -Hello from the outside. At least I can say that I've tried. To tell you I'm SORRY for breaking your heart. But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.- ADELE-HELLO (Sequel : One More Time) RnR anyone?


**HELLO**

 **Inspired by Hello - ADELE (karena berkat lagunya dapat ilham buat bikin sequel "One More Time". Agak membingung kalau dibaca terpisah soalnya nggak akan tahu konfliknya jadi kalau bisa baca dulu prequelnya ya. Makasih)**

 **Story by ShokunDAYO**

 **Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke**

 **Warning STANDART APLLIED**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Hello from the outside._

 _At least I can say that I've tried._

 _To tell you I'm SORRY for breaking your heart._

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.-_

 _ADELE-HELLO_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" Sasuke berusaha acuh akan sikap dingin yang ditampilkan Hinata.

Mengetuk-ketukan jarinya dengan tidak sabaran kearah meja restoran yang menghidangkan kopi dan lemonade yang terabaikan. Mata hitam jelaganya menatap tajam perempuan yang masih asyik merevisi barisan kalimat yang berada pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Menggeram marah takkala Hinata tak mengurbis dirinya, Sasuke mengambil paksa berkas kontrak kerja yang dibawa oleh wanita bermahkota indigo tersebut.

"Oh, bisakah kau tidak mengangguku? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja. Dan lagi kenapa aku harus menjawab teleponmu?" Hinata yang hanya membalik pertanyaan sang Uchiha tidak sekalipun tertarik untuk melirik pria yang ada didepannya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi hey buat apa beramah-tamah dengan mantan suami yang menyia-siakan dirinya? Mendengus menertawakan sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin mencari perhatian. Hinata membenarkan anak rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya dan menyampirkannya kebelakang telinga.

"Dan membuatku menunggu selama satu setengah jam disini sendirian? Apa sikap kurang ajarmu ini tidak keterlaluan, Hina-"

"Hyuuga!" Dengan cepat Hinata mengoreksi panggilan Sasuke yang akan memanggil nama depannya. Oh, beraninya dia! Bukankah dulu saat berumah tangga dengannya dirinya tak sudi memanggil namanya. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus repot-repot?

"Hinata!" Dasar keras kepala! Hinata berdecak kesal sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Tidak nyaman dengan kursinya yang tiba-tiba seperti membakar pantat sital terbalut celana pensil hitam yang membentuk lekuk sempurna kakinya. Hinata berdehem sejenak mengulur waktu untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya akan proyek yang ditanganinya ini. Oh, kalau Kiba tak berani mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya, maka dirinya sendiri yang akan menjelaskan situasinya.

"Bukankah itu salah anda, Uchiha-san? Sudah kubilang aku harus menghandle klien yang lain tapi kau tetap bersikeras agar aku yang menangani proyekmu. Padahal Kiba-kun, direktur tempatku bekerja sudah menawarkan agar proyekmu kali ini langsung ditangani olehnya." Tak gentar dengan tatapan tajam seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup dan aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang klien yang masuk kategori the-most-important-client di perusahaan advertising Hinata. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, mereka adalah klienku sebelum anda datang dan mengancam Kiba-kun akan memutus kerjasama jika bukan aku yang mengurusinya. Jadi aku harap dirimu maklum kalau kau-bukan prioritasku." Tekan Hinata pada akhir kalimat membuat Sasuke mendadak kaku seperti papan triplek.

"Apa kau belum bisa memaafkanku?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dan melenceng jauh dari topik perbincangan membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Mana sudi Hinata mengobrol santai soal masa lalunya yang menyedihkan itu. Terutama dengan orang yang menyebabkan itu semua!

Hinata membuka mulutnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup karena bingung harus mengeluarkan respon seperti apa. Apakah dia harus meledakan amarahnya dan mengamuk kepada sang oh-the-almighty-Uchiha yang menyebabkan hidupnya jungkir balik menyedihkan ataukah menangis tersedu-sedu menumpahkan semua kesengsaraannya dan perjuangannya dalam menghadapi title janda-muda Uchiha yang disandangnya. Memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut sakit, Hinata menyenderkan punggung kakunya pada sandaran kursi kayunya.

Sasuke yang menunggu jawaban dari Hinata hanya mengeryitkan alisnya memikirkan cara mengantisipasi jawaban yang akan wanita tersebut katakan padanya. Tapi saat melihat Hinata yang hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan yang dilepaskan didarat, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata belum siap untuk menjawabnya.

"Malam itu-"

"STOP!" Hinata menyela sebelum Sasuke sempat melanjutkan ceritanya. Menggebrak meja didepannya sehingga gelas berisi minuman diatasnya sedikit menumpahkan isinya ketaplak berwarna putih gading dengan bordir bunga mawar dipinggirnya. Hinata tidak sadar bahwa posisi duduknya berganti menjadi berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Melihat sekelilingnya yang mulai memusatkan perhatian kepada dirinya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan membungkukan badannya sedikit berusaha meminta maaf dengan gestur tubuhnya.

"Duduklah kembali." Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata untuk kembali menempati kursinya. Hinata yang tak dapat menanggung malu lebih lama karena menjadi pusat perhatian hanya patuh dan kembali menarik kursinya untuk duduk.

Terburu-buru membereskan kerjaannya yang berceceran diatas meja dan mengibaskan kertas yang sedikit basah terkena cipratan air minum yang tumpah. Hinata segera menutup resleting tasnya dan bergegas untuk keluar restoran karena tidak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan mantan-suaminya itu. Oh, Hinata berani bertaruh maksud tersembunyi pria tersebut mengancam Kiba untuk membuatnya menangani proyek besar dengan penggelontoran dana suka-suka pasti karena tujuan nostalgia masa lalu. Tak bisakah dirinya melihat bahwa Hinata sudah berusaha keras melupakannya dan move on menjalani kehidupan barunya.

"Aku curiga bahwa dirimu memintaku menangani proyek ini hanya untuk reuni bernostalgia masa lalu untuk mencari tahu sehancur apa hidupku dahulu saat menyadang gelar menjadi istrimu. Kenapa? Penasaran akan sudut pandangku tentang hidup terpenjara didalam tungku yang dimasak dengan api neraka dunia, huh?" Hinata menyerepet sakartis menaikan alisnya menambah efek dramatis menunjukan betapa tidak sukanya dirinya jika Sasuke mulai mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Halo! Lima dari enam pertemuan mereka hanya berakhir dengan Hinata yang meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa pamit karena dirinya lancang mencoba membuat topik menggunakan keterangan waktu masa lampau.

"Dan kalau jawabanku iya?" Hinata mengangkat bahunya tak terkejut akan jawaban gamblang yang dikeluarkan oleh mantan suaminya. "Tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk mencari tahu seperti apa hidupmu setelah malam terkutuk tersebut aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa-" Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh Hinata yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dan aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku tak tertarik membahas masa lalu. Kau tahu itu kenangan yang pahit untukku." Hinata mengulas senyum pedih yang ditangkap apik oleh lensa mata sang pria. Panik mulai menguasai tubuhnya saat highheels Hinata mengeluarkan suara khas tik-tak saat berjalan menjauhinya.

"TUNGGU!" Dengan segera Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menyusul Hinata, melingkarkan tangannya yang besar dan menahannya seerat borgol narapidana, Sasuke mencoba untuk menghentikan Hinata yang kembali akan meninggalkannya. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku? Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan-"

"Dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu sekarang kalau dulu saja kau tak pernah mendengarkanku? Tolong! Leluconmu ini tidak lucu. Kau pikir aku seorang malaikat berdada lapang yang akan memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini? Jangan mimpi Uchiha! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!" Desis Hinata garang mengibaskan tangannya untuk segera terbebas dari cengkraman sang Uchiha. Sasuke yang terhenyak akan kata-kata penuh nada kebencian yang dilantunkan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Bunyi tik-tak sepatu yang semakin menjauh membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata kembali meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa mau mendengar kata-kata maafnya dan berita penting yang mungkin akan mengubah hidup Hinata bila dirinya mengetahuinya. Berjalan kembali menuju kursi yang ditinggalkannya untuk mengambil koper yang tadi dibawanya. Sasuke memandang punggung Hinata yang masih terlihat diluar pintu berbahan kaca sebelum menghilang masuk kedalam sebuah taksi yang sedang berhenti.

"Kau tidak tahu sayang, bahwa statusmu masih menjadi istriku. Dulu ataupun sekarang aku tidak pernah menandatangi surat cerai tersebut-dan tidak akan pernah." Tersenyum sendu menatap kaca yang menghadirkan lalu-lalang kerumunan manusia yang berjalan beriringan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minuman yang bahkan tak pernah mereka sentuh.

.

.

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Pengen nulis aja habis denger lagunya _**ADELE-HELLO.**_

Nggak mau ngelanjutin yang lain dulu, konfliknya kok pada berat-berat. Mau nulis yang ringan-ringan aja sekitar 1rb-2rb kata. Soalnya kalau update yang laen cuma dikit dan sepotong-potong malah dikata-katain, wkwkwkwk. Jadi jangan kaget kalau bentar lagi banyak ff yang cuma 1rb-2rb kata dan oneshoot, lagi banyak ide cerita ngantung dan curi-curi waktu ditengah praktikum.

Btw, Shokun suka banget bikin Sasuke menderita hhaha, habis ff yang laen dimana ada Sasuke, malah Hinata yang menderita(walau suka dan akhirnya difav juga) jadi butuh angin segar. Cuma buat melepaskan hasrat pribadi sih.

Makasih yang sudah baca, maaf rush plot dan isinya ngomong melulu lagi buntu ngedeskripsikannya gimana itu sikon. Jadi mending saling lempar kata yang nyut-nyut dihati.

 _HAPPY READING_ AJA DEH!

 _ **With Love, Shokun.**_


End file.
